The Hooded Girl
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Masaomi keeps on bumping into this girl that is new in town...but he can never remember what she looks like. The headless rider, the dollars, and the yellow scarves have all been appearing but there's a new person that has come to town the hooded girl...
1. Chapter 1: A New Face

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay, so I made an OC character and she is probably going to be the main focus, so I just wanted you to know that…. anyways please review! I hope you enjoy reading this.**

_**Chapter 1: A New Face**_

Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri were all walking together after school still wearing their high school uniforms. They were standing in front of Simon at the Russian Sushi restaurant. Mikado and Anri were talking with Simon while Masaomi had his thoughts elsewhere about not only the dollars but also on the yellow scarves. He then noticed a young girl standing on the sidewalk looking into the distance as if she were deep in thought.

Whenever Masaomi sees a girl he usually will go straight up to her to talk but this time it was completely different…he was speechless frozen in space. He couldn't stand this feeling he was getting and has never even felt it before in his life, not even when he met Saki and he thought he was in love with her! He wanted to stop looking but he just couldn't bring himself to do it then he noticed a very familiar face walk up to her it was…it was Izaya.

Masaomi couldn't really hear what they were saying but he couldn't help but feel very worried because he practically despised Izaya so much ever since what happened with Saki, and the fact that she still trusts him is completely worse. He didn't want some other poor girl to become one of his pawns…he didn't want anyone he knew to become pawns.

But then suddenly he noticed that his friends were starting to go inside, "Hey, Masaomi. Are you coming inside?" Mikado asked after holding the door open for Anri to go in before. Masaomi looked back at the two of them then decided it was best to go inside and eat for now, "Uh...yeah, I'm coming" Masaomi answered as he went inside the Russian Sushi restaurant.

Meanwhile a few minutes before the girl was staring at the sunset thinking of many things... wishing that she could stay out in the streets of the city all day and night long."Hello, you seem to be pretty dazed" a man said with black hair and a smirk on his face , "You can get pick-pocketed if you don't focus on what's going on around you."

She glanced at him and then looked back at the sunset as she replied, "Oh, really?" in a sarcastic way then she put out her hand and continued, "You should really do a better job then that, I knew you took my money about five minutes ago." The girl smirked still waiting for the money and the man answered, "Your a smart girl" and paused a moment , "I hate girls that are cute but have no brains at all, but you happen to have both."

"Don't think you can avoid giving back my money by complimenting me, it won't work. I'm not that stupid or easy to please" the girl replied. The man then put the money in the girl's hand that she then put in her pocket. After doing so she turned to face the man who was still smirking. "So, what is your name, girl?" he asked curiously in an odd way.

"I'm not really supposed to give my name away or talk to strangers, your lucky I actually put up with you for a while" the girl answered starting to walk past him. "Well, it was fun talking to you smart girl, my name is Izaya. Just so you know for future references" Izaya said loudly so she could still hear him. "I doubt I will ever here your name ever again" the girl answered disappearing around the corner of the street.

"That girl may be interesting, she seemed a little too confident to me, in this city that is. She must be from out of town, thinking that she can roam these streets at night without running into one gang" Izaya said to himself then a vending machine was suddenly thrown at him out of nowhere, but Izaya dodged it by stepping out of the way.

"IZAYA! I'm going to kill YOU!" Shizuo yelled crazily as Izaya ran away, "Not this time Shizuo!" Izaya replied while running away from Shizuo in the opposite direction. "GRRR...ARGH...IZAYA!" Shizuo yell running after him picking up the nearest dumpster and running after him.

After Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado ate their food Masaomi brought up something he kept on thinking about out loud. "Hey you guys, I saw this girl outside before that was talking to Izaya. I'm sort of worried that he's up to something" Masaomi replied not really thinking that he said it out loud. "Really?" Anri asked, and Mikado said, "I don't know...it seems kind of odd to me. Maybe they were supposed to meet up?"

"What did she say to him?" Anri asked quietly, Masaomi tried to remember but couldn't think of anything, "I don't think I heard. All I saw was her standing there and then he went up to her and started talking just like that" he answered. Soon afterwards they all said goodbye to eachother, Mikado and Anri kept on saying to not worry about her, and that it wasn't his fault.

Masaomi put on a happy face as he said goodbye like he always does, faking about how he trully feels...hiding. He then got a call saying that the yellow scarves had a meeting and Masaomi responded immediately that he was going to come straight away. But he still kept on thinking of that pretty face he saw, the new face he never saw before. And for some strange reason he couldn't remember what it looked like, but that face still managed to make him smile...

...a real smile...

**Writer's note:**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I still have to think of a name to the story right after this. Please review, I need to know if this was a good idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Give Up Hope

**Writer's Note:**

**Sorry it took a while to actually write this, I was just updating other stories, and such. Back to this story, this chapter is going to be exciting! Let's just say you'll be reading a lot more about my OCs this time… Oh, I almost forgot, I have to say thanks to Lady Hawk Wind and LOVErunsMylIFE! You really made my day! Thanks for reviewing it really made me happy! Now for the story…**

**_Chapter 2: Never Give Up Hope _**

Masaomi walked into his class, a few minutes before class began as he yawned from the late meeting with the yellow scarves last night. _Man I really wish this didn't affect my sleep so much_ he thought to himself. He lazily sat into his wooden chair, sprawling his textbooks and last-minute homework worksheets onto his desk that creaked and wobbled from the heavy weight. He yawned again, and looked around for his friends Mikado and Anri, who were also in his class.

He tapped his pen with irritation as he heard whispering and rushed talk going on at other desks. Until a shadow appeared over him, so he turned his head, his blonde hair swaying a bit as he turned. There stood one of his random classmates with a goofy smile on his face, Masaomi not even bothering to remember his name. "Hey, did you hear about the new weird ghost-spirit girl? Like the headless motorcycle rider?" he asked enthusiastically. Masaomi already knew the only reason he asked him that was because he knew about everything and knew Masaomi didn't talk to anyone else.

Masaomi said, "No, I thought only the headless woman was the only spirit around here." His classmate smirked, in a smart-ass way and replied, "Well, everyone's heard that there is this hooded girl who wears a cape. But she does have a head, which makes it even cooler. Apparently, she stopped a gang fight last night. People say she's part of the dollars but no one really knows."

When Masaomi heard about the gang fight he thought _Oh yeah, now I remember. I sent a couple of yellow scarves to beat some asshole blue scarves up but they came back scared have to death. I thought they just lost or something! _Suddenly, Mikado appeared beside him saying, "I don't think she's part of the dollars. She's way too new in town. Masaomi, shouldn't you be saying 'Oh! I bet she looks as adorable as an angel. Or something like that?" Mikado replied. Imitating Masaomi perfectly.

Masaomi was startled by Mikado and then noticed he wasn't acted himself lately, but he put on a fake smile and said, "Oh! Yeah! Thanks Mikado! I won't forget next time!" Ever since yesterday he hasn't been acting himself, normally he would be better at acting happy. Normally he would be thinking of Saki but it was completely different…she was different.

It was like she was a mystery she would never be able to solve…it was so damn annoying. And on to top it off he had to sit in a boring class all day when he could be roaming the streets looking for her or catch a glimpse of the headless rider or the new hooded girl. **Not **boxed up in a small boring classroom listening to the teacher drone on and on. Masaomi heard the loud bell ring, reminding other students in the deserted halls to hurry and get to class. Or their asses will get in big trouble; you wouldn't want that to happen especially for a guy like Masaomi keeping his reputation in order.

The class droned on taking longer than it should to pass by, and Masaomi kept on dazing off, not even bothering to participate during class. Anri and Mikado seemed to notice this, and were getting pretty worried. The three of them were walking out of school grounds, and Anri and Mikado were having a conversation about homework until Anri finally asked, "What do you think about it Masaomi?" Masaomi was startled and tripped over a random rock in his path almost falling, if his other leg didn't hit the ground.

His two other friends stopped walking as they watched Masaomi sigh, and get slightly red from embarrassment. He mustered a smile before continuing to walk ahead of the others. Anri and Mikado glanced worryingly at one another for Masaomi before catching up with him. Mikado suddenly asked, "Masaomi, you haven't been acting yourself lately. Is something on your mind?"

Masaomi looked sadly at the ground, then raised his head smiling before answering, "I'm fine! I'm probably just easily bored during class! On the bright side, the night is young and we can go anywhere you like! Just name the place my beautiful Anri, and we will have the time of our lives!" Mikado and Anri were startled by his sudden enthusiastic self, but just shrugged it off thinking it was completely normal for him.

Accept he was hiding, again. Hiding from how he truly felt.

A girl was enjoying her surroundings as she walked through the city, the bright lights making her smile. The air was cool, but not too cold, and the area wasn't too busy. It was really late and the streets were becoming more deserted the farther she walked. It was a lot safer than bumping into Izaya again; at least that's what she thought. She soon found herself in an area where she hasn't been before, and that was a dark cold alleyway.

But as scary as it sounded, she seemed attracted and enhanced in it, wanting to see for herself what was really hidden in that darkness. She seemed fearless as she gracefully, and carefully walked into the narrow, small space. She looked around seeing stinky, old garbage cans that smelled as gross as hell. She ignored the horrible burning smell that went through her nostrils, and listened for any close sounds. She saw the end of the alleyway, far from her reach, a familiar street she has always passed through.

She was about to take another step towards the familiar street when she heard loud footsteps clunk loudly onto the cold, hard floor. She turned her head, seeing a large, muscular figure she did not recognize, looming there as a shadow. _Now I wish Izaya were here, at least I know him. This is the part where I run away, right? Except that isn't really how I handle things _she thought to herself as her eyes narrowed from the sight of him. He walked more closer to her, and had a creepy smile on his face that read _I am your worst nightmare, no more like a pedophile._

He looked pretty dirty, with his worn out clothing barely even fitting him, had an unshaven beard, and was a lot taller than the young girl. "If you want my money just take it. I don't really care, it's not much anyways," she said angrily while pulling out a few yen she had in her black sweater's pocket, "Just leave me alone." The man laughed at her loudly, "You think I want your money?" as if a guy like him would never need any money. The girl raised her eyebrow cautiously hoping this man was just passing through.

He then suddenly swatted the money out of her small clammy, shaky hands using his giant ogre hand. The money fell down onto the ground with a _thud _and a clatter of some coins. The girl was so startled, she almost shook in fear from what this man was doing more likely what this man was going to do to **her**. He replied in a disgusting way, "I want **_way _**more than that" as he smirked in a cruel way at the girl's horrified reaction, enjoying every moment of this girl's pain. She gasped, surprised, and shrieked loudly when he pushed her against the wall, millimeters away from one another.

The girl tried to move or slip away, but his grip on her arms juts tightened. She yelled, "LET GO OF ME!" very loudly, hoping someone was near to here her scream. She tried as hard as she could to push him away from her, but he just wouldn't budge as he said, "I didn't want to do this sweetie but I have no choice!" as he held his fist in front of her face, ready to hit her. She then felt a wave of anger, and nervousness at the same time, as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He stepped back a bit to ready his punch, when the girl suddenly moved forward, and he felt a huge pain in his leg as he saw a silver object in her hand. Blood started to gush out of his leg, and he fell to the ground, the girl gracefully ran her way to exit the alleyway, slipping her silver knife in her blue jeans pocket. "That will slow him down, for now," she replied to herself as she started walking on the paved sidewalk, in a crowded street.

_Hopefully no one will know about this _she thought, finally taking in a huge breath of fresh air.

Meanwhile, Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi decided to meet up after dinner, to wander around the city at night. Since Masaomi didn't have any yellow scarves meetings today he thought it would be a good idea to take a break, and you know take his mind off things. And if he was lucky he might be able to see that girl talking to Izaya, or that hooded girl everyone was talking about, either way he had to get his mind off all the problems he had going on right now.

Masaomi suddenly felt relaxed, and quite happy as he roamed the streets with his friends. They passed by many people they knew like Simon, Shizuo, and everyone else. The city was really big, but the did run into a lot of people they knew. They all reached the street that the headless rider always passes by, and it reminded him of the first day Mikado arrived to the city.

He smiled, and excitedly yelled, "Hey guys! I'm going to see the headless rider again! I'll be back!" Anri and Mikado didn't even have enough time to respond, and just stood there, glad that Masaomi was back to his usual self. Masaomi started running towards the side of the street you can watch her pass by, when he suddenly bumped into someone by accident. He widened his eyes in surprise, and looked at who was in front of him.

The girl had turned from a dark alleyway corner and looked surprised as well. Her eyes darted to the ground, as she mumbled, "Sorry." Masaomi then recognized the girl, and realized it was the unknown face he couldn't figure out, but by the time he realized it the girl was already walking away, as quickly as she could until she turned a corner. Masaomi didn't even bother to look at the headless rider, and stood there speechless but amazed that he actually ran into her again.

He noticed Anri, and Mikado talking, and some blush creeping onto both of their cheeks as Anri walked away waving goodbye to him before disappearing around a corner. Masaomi hurriedly walked over to Mikado and asked, "So, how was talking with Anri?" as he raised his eyebrows. Mikado blushed, and quickly answered, "Nothing really happened…um…anyways did you see the headless rider?"

Now it was Masaomi's turn to look away as he then remembered what happened and replied, "Not really, I ran into that girl I saw talking to Izaya." Mikado's face seemed suddenly more interested, and intrigued as he asked, "Did you talk to her?" Masaomi then blushed red on his pale cheeks, and said, "Actually she said sorry, and left. I just can never remember what she looks like though. Did you see her?"

Mikado scratched his head, blushing as he answered, "Sorry, I was talking to Anri. But I think I saw her wearing a black hoodie, and blue jeans." Masaomi sighed sadly that he still didn't get a glimpse of her face.

He felt so damn stupid.

With Mikado's reassurance, and a good pat on the back, the two young teens continued on, walking around the city.

They walked to a street that seemed a little more crowded than usual, and they saw, Erika, Walker, and Kadoto looking up at a building, which seemed sort of odd. They had run into them before so Masaomi said, "Hey! You guys again! We keep on bumping into one another!" Kadoto smiled slightly at Masaomi, and Mikado, and replied, "Haven't you heard about the hooded girl? That's what we came hear for. Didn't you see any of the 'Youtube' videos? There is like a million of them! They say if you wait here for the perfect moment, and time you can see her on this building. I'm still surprised she still comes out even though she knows we're watching."

Then, Walker looked towards Masaomi and enthusiastically stated, "I'm sure you'll love it! Everyone's saying she looks really hot!" Masaomi put on an excited, thrilled smile and yelled to Mikado, "Then we must stay and see her! For the sake of everyone!" So, Mikado, Masaomi, Walker, Erika, and Kadoto all waited for a while, until they saw someone emerge on the top of the tall building.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

She had a large black cape with her dark hood covering most of her face, over her head that swayed miraculously in the wind. She also had a long sleeve V-neck on as a shirt, and a short black skirt that swayed side-to-side in the wind from above. There was dark black cloudy smoke all around her, she was even wearing knee high black boots that were laced up all the way.

She was definitely beautiful; you couldn't even notice her small-framed chest from the bottom of the building.

Masaomi was astonished at what this young girl looked like; it wasn't like anything he has ever seen before. He heard people gasp all around him, and others whispering, "It's her." He couldn't believe it like everyone else who was standing in the large crowd, he thought that the people in his class were just teasing him because of how much he loved to flirt with girls.

But this was different on a whole other level.

Izaya walked to where everyone else stood, amazed, and bewildered. He smirked as he said to himself, "Well, this is an unusual sight to see. I must admit, even I didn't even suspect this. This may end up being more interesting then I though it'd be." He looked around once more, noticing Masaomi and Mikado standing there together with the others, before departing around the corner. _So Masaomi has finally opened his eyes. I wonder how long this little riddle is going to last. This sure sounds fun _Izaya thought before scampering away like a dirty rat in the city.

The young hooded girl turned, not even paying attention to the people watching her from the front of the high building. She backed up a little bit, and started to sprint more like gracefully dash on top of the tall building, her cape blowing furiously behind her body. She reached the edge of the building, and jumped, pushing herself into the air. Everyone gasped, thinking she would fall to her death, but the girl almost looked like it was incredibly easy as she landed onto the next building standing there for a second before disappearing.

Masaomi felt hope form inside him, he didn't know why though. Maybe it was the fact that she can jump from one building to another, that surely Masaomi can figure out who the girl he kept on meeting is! Right now it felt like he can do it with no effort at all, like her having no effort in jumping that huge distance. He smiled to himself, the way her cape blew, and her legs moved seemed so mind-blowing.

Like it wasn't real at all, like it was his imagination or something. But it wasn't just a fragment of his imagination because everyone who stood there to watch saw it, and now knows that she is real.

The hooded girl **is** real.

A spark of hope emerged in him as he watched her, and maybe he will find out the truth.

After this he will never give up his hope, not even to anyone.

**Writer's Note:**

**How come it always takes me so long to type my chapters out? Who knows, that always seems to be the case when I type. But besides that I think this chapter was really good but also pointless because it didn't really reveal anything at all! Please review to tell me if this chapter was good or not, I really need at least 3 reviews!**


End file.
